


Anniversaries, Ice Cream and Somewhat Forgiveness

by padfootsotter



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just had to have Natasha and Clint here together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a sip of his beer, sighing happily as the cold alcoholic went down his throat, “She threw a cup at me, two times!” Tony who sat beside Loki chuckled loudly, he threw him a punch, “It’s not funny, I don’t know why she’s being so drastic!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries, Ice Cream and Somewhat Forgiveness

He stood there half awake, listening to the racket going on in the kitchen. He stood there for a while in his robes looking at his girlfriend slam everything. Having enough of the noise he spoke loudly, “Are you alright?”

 

She turned around wide eyed at first, then narrowed his eyes at him, “Just dandy, thanks!” She slammed the pot down, “Just fantastic, thanks for asking!” She slammed another pot down, he winced as it made contact with the kitchen counter.

 

“It doesn’t seem like you are,” he started then stopped when she scowled at him, “just observing! But if you’re fine, then you’re fine.” He defended giving her a grin.

 

Despite the fact he looked silly, she still scowled at him. “If you’re just going to stand around, don’t do it here, I have things to do!”

 

“Like destroying everything in the kitchen?” He mumbled, he wasn’t that quite he figured since she threw a cup at him. “Alright, what the hell is going on?”

 

She huffed and he couldn’t help but admire her right there and then. “I don’t know! What do you think is going on?”

 

Loki stood there, mentally racking his brain, “I don’t know?” He said hesitantly. Again she threw a cup at him and stormed out of the room.

 

He cursed into the empty room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So you seriously don’t know the problem with your own girlfriend?” Clint asked as he sat down and shared the beers around the table.

 

Loki shrugged and thanked him for his beer, “I don’t know. I woke up two days ago from all the racket she was making and I came into the kitchen, it looked like those hurricane things?”

 

He took a sip of his beer, sighing happily as the cold alcoholic went down his throat, “She threw a cup at me, two times!” Tony who sat beside Loki chuckled loudly, he threw him a punch, “It’s not funny, I don’t know why she’s being so drastic!”

 

“Why is who being drastic?” Natasha sat down, smiling at Clint who gave her a beer.

 

“Loki’s girl. She threw a cup at him, twice, and she’s apparently gone off her rocker.”

 

After Natasha finished drinking her beer she grunted, “Girls right.”

 

All the men looked at her, “WHAT?” Loki exclaimed, “There is no justice for what she’s doing!”

 

“You seriously don’t know why she’s pissed?”

 

Loki shook his head.

 

“Is there something _important_ you missed?” She asked condescendingly.

 

Again he shook his head.

 

“An important event that happens once a year, that you celebrate?” All the men except Loki suddenly found themselves understanding. “Think about it. Carefully.”

 

Loki looked thoughtfully at his beer glass, somehow thinking it will give him the answers. Like a lightbulb appear on top of his head, “Shit.”

 

“Yeah, you’re pretty screwed.” Tony laughed.

 

“Do you know where she is?”

 

“She said she needs to go to the park, to cool a bit.” Natasha explained, now ignoring Loki she turned her attention to Clint.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She threw another piece of rock into the grass, she groaned and started ripping up grass. “You know if grasses were living things you’d be a murderer.”

 

She didn’t have to look up to see who was talking, “Grasses are technically living things.” She stopped picking the grasses and stood up, looking for the bench she had her eye on before.

 

Loki followed her silently. “I’m sorry.”

 

She finally looked at him, tears weren’t in her eyes as she cried too much before, “Yeah, alright.”

 

“Here.” He thrusted a soft serve cone, “I know it’s not much, but I hope it does some healing. I remember you saying you like eating soft serves when you’re upset.”

 

She cracked a small smile, tucking a piece of her behind her ear, she grabbed the cone and investigated it. “You know, I said I like chocolate covered soft serves.”

 

After she said it, Loki waved his hand and her white vanilla ice cream was covered with a hard chocolate. “There you go.”

 

She started eating it, carefully not showing any signs of happiness. He watched her tentatively, using his powers to never let the ice cream melt. “I don’t forgive you, but this, this is helping. It’s going to take a lot of soft serves for me to forgive you.”

 

He grinned and sat down next to her, “I’ll give you a life of soft serves if you want.”

 

“But then I’ll get fat, and I’ll look like a marshmallow.” She pouted and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Then I will spend the rest of my life loving a marshmallow.”

 

“That sounds like you want to have babies with a marshmallow.” She laughed loudly.

 

“Atleast my babies will be cute.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
